Frozen Together
My tenth fanfiction. Finally, after almost a month of planning, it's finally here. Shout out to TMNT1987Dude for story assistance. Hope you like it, and hope you have an awesome Christmas. There’s a heatwave throughout all of Royal Woods. There are hardly any kids playing in the streets due to the ridiculously hot temperature in the air. At the Loud House, the siblings are trying to figure out how to beat the heat. Lincoln: (to the viewers) Heatwaves. Almost everyone despises them, but my sisters despise them a lot. (The sisters are seen in their room, struggling to keep themselves cool. Lori and Leni are drinking numerous bottles of ice cold water. In Luna and Luan’s room, the two are fanning themselves with soundwaves from Luna’s speaker. In Lynn and Lucy’s room, the two have ice packs on their heads. In Lana and Lola’s room, El Diablo is wrapped around Lana’s face due to the snake’s cold blooded body, and Lola was using a fan. In Lisa and Lily’s room, Lisa has concocted a potion that causes the entire room to freeze over. In Lincoln’s room, Lincoln has a small desk fan blowing on his face) Lincoln: (still to the viewers) Most of us had big plans for today, but due to the heat, many of us are unable to do them. I feel like eating something cold like some ice cream or a popsicle, but we have no ice cream, and all the popsicles belong to Lola. (As Lincoln was saying that to the viewers, Lana was able to hear Lincoln saying wanting to eat something cold) Lana: (in her mind) Eat something cold? Say, that gives me an idea. (Lana digs through her dresser and her bed and manages to find a lot of loose change. After stuffing the money into the pocket in front of her suspenders, Lana heads to the bedroom door. Lola sees her) Lola: Where are you going? Lana: I’m just heading to the bathroom. Lola: Whatever. (Lola places her sleeping mask on her face and goes back to fanning herself. Lana exits the bedroom, runs downstairs, and walks out of the house. Lana heads off to town) 15 MINUTES LATER (Lana, now extremely sweaty, arrives to the grocery store) Lana: (dehydrated) Oh my gosh! It’s so hot out there! (Lana falls to her knees to catch her breath. After 45 seconds of deep breathing, she feels rejuvenated, and stands back up) Okay, where’s the freezer section? (As Lana looks around the grocery store, she finds the freezer aisles. She walks through the sever aisles, trying to look for something. While walking through the third aisle, she finds what she was looking for: the popsicles. Lana opens the freezer and looks at all the choices) Lana: Let’s see. Firework pops. Lemonade. Duals. (After thinking for a moment, Lana eventually decides on the firework pops. She grabs a box, and heads over to the cash registers. She gives the popsicles to the cashier, and scans it) Cashier: That will be $7.99, young lady. (Lana pulls out the money from her pocket, and pulls out $10. She hands it to the cashier, and gives Lana $2.01 back. The cashier gives Lana her box of popsicles) Lana: Thanks! Cashier: You have a good day, miss. Try to stay cool. Lana: I will. (Lana walks out of the store, and begins to head back home) I can’t believe I’m going to have these popsicles all to myself! I might as well eat one right now. (Lana opens the box and pulls out one of the ten popsicles, takes off the wrapper, and begins licking it. Lana’s eyes widen with joy at how cold it is, and how cool she feels now. As Lana heads back home while licking her treat, she sees Dairyland in the distance. She suddenly has a flashback from the last time she visited Dairyland. She passed out after riding one of the rides, and Lincoln revived her. This sudden flashback causes tears to form in Lana’s eyes, knowing that she’s still grateful towards Lincoln for being by her side when she passed out) Lana: Thank you for being there for me, Lincoln. (she realizes something) You know, it’s kind of unfair that I’m having all of these to myself. I think I’ll share these with Lincoln. 10 MINUTES LATER (Lana, now really sweaty, arrives back home. She walks up to the porch and falls to her knees to catch her breath. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Lana opens the door to the house, where it’s completely vacant. Sneakily, she heads upstairs, approaches Lincoln’s room, and knocks) Lincoln: Come in. (Lana opens the door) Hey, Lana. Still trying to beat the heat? Lana: Kind of. I want to show you something. Lincoln: What is it? (Lana pulls out her box of popsicles) Lana: I bought some popsicle for you and me. Lincoln: How nice of you, Lana. But, why though? Lana: Remember the last time we went to Dairyland? Lincoln: Yeah, you passed out when we rode “The Churning Room”. Lana: I just want to thank you for being by my side, and helping me when I passed out. Lincoln: Hey, anything for my little sister. (Lana hugs Lincoln, and closes his bedroom door. Lincoln sits down at his desk, while Lana sits down on his bed. Lincoln and Lana begin to eat a popsicle) Lana: Man, these are good. Lincoln: Mmm! The flavor! The zest! This really is a good brand of popsicle. Lana: I know. I’m glad I chose this one flavor. 10 MINUTES LATER (There are nine empty wrappers littered on the floor. Both Lincoln and Lana are lying on the bed, currently finishing the popsicles they’re currently eating) Lincoln: Oh my gosh. I feel so much better now. Lana: You said it, bro. Lincoln: Out of curiosity, why do you like to wear your hair in pigtails when you’re completely a tomboy? Lana: I have no idea why I put my hair this way, but all I know is that I’m comfortable with it. Lincoln: I think you look nice in them. (As the two relax for a brief moment, Lola sits herself up and takes off her sleeping mask. She notices that Lana isn’t on her bed) Lola: Is Lana still in the bathroom? (Lola jumps off her bed and exits her room. She approaches the bathroom door and knocks. There’s no response. She opens the door to see that it is completely vacant. Suspicious, Lola heads downstairs, but to her surprise, she still doesn’t see Lana. Out of options, she heads back upstairs, but before she heads back into her own room, she hears laughing coming from Lincoln’s room. She approaches Lincoln’s room, and peeks through the keyhole to see Lincoln playing around with Lana’s pigtails, while Lana giggles. Lola notices that the two have red, white, and blue syrup surrounding their mouths. She looks over to Lincoln’s desk and notices the box of popsicles on the desk. Lola’s shock quickly turns to anger) Lana: It’s funny how that tickles. (she looks at the desk and notices only one popsicle remaining) Hey, there’s only one popsicle left. I had five. Lincoln: And I had four. I guess it belongs to me. Lana: Yep. Dive right in, big bro. (Lincoln grabs the popsicle, but before he can even tear off the wrapper, Lola kicks the door open, scaring Lincoln and Lana) Lola: Is that what I think it is? Lincoln and Lana: Uhh… Lola: You can’t hide that from me! You have a popsicle! (The moment Lola said popsicle, the other sisters popped their heads out of their rooms) Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa: POPSICLE?! (The seven siblings run up to Lincoln’s room to see what’s up) Lana: Okay, fine! It is a popsicle. What are you up to? Lori: The heat here is literally killing us! We could really use that popsicle. As the oldest, I declare that I should get it. Lola: You?! Haven’t you heard of “beauty before age”? I want it! Lucy: I want it. I’m cold on the inside, but I’m hot on the outside. (Luna notices the empty box of popsicles on the desk, and all the empty wrappers on the floor) Luna: Dudes. Did you seriously have all these popsicles to yourselves? Lincoln: Yes. Lana bought these just for the two of us. Lana: I originally wanted them for myself, but because I remembered that Lincoln was there for me when I passed out at that ride. He was so grateful to me that day, that I wanted to show that I am still happy that he did that. Luan: Even so, we’re desperate for something cold. (As the siblings stared at the popsicle in awe as their mouths drool, Lana whispers something to Lincoln. When she’s done, Lincoln hands the popsicle over to Lana, and walks out of the room) Lana: Is this something you want? Lori: Oh, please! Lynn: The heat is killing me! Lana: Oh, well. Might as well give it -- LINCOLN!! CATCH!! (Lana tosses the popsicle to Lincoln, who is down the hallway. Lincoln catches it, and dashes downstairs) Lori: Get that boy and that popsicle! (The eight sisters all dash downstairs to get the popsicle from Lincoln. Lana follows suit to help Lincoln. Lincoln runs into the living room and hides behind the curtain. However, the sisters find his hiding location in just a few seconds. Caught, Lincoln dashes off, and the sisters follow suit. Lincoln runs into the kitchen and swings the fridge doors open. The sisters stop, as they find the frigid temperatures to be calming. Lincoln runs back into the living room, and Lana meets up with him) Lincoln: Okay, I think that should stall them for a bit. Lana: Hopefully, they’ll enjoy that more than just this popsicle. (As the sisters relax, they realize that they were fooled. They slam the fridge doors shut, and begin to chase the two around the house again. By now, Lincoln and Lana are cornered by the heat crazed sisters) Leni: (in a hypnotic state) Popsicle! Luan: (in a hypnotic state) It’s so cold! Lincoln: There’s nowhere else to go. Lana: I know what I must to. (the sisters all lunge towards the two defenseless siblings) Remember me, big brother. (Quickly, Lana hands the popsicle to Lincoln, and shoves him out of the way as the siblings tackle Lana. Their pile up on her causes Lana’s head to bang against the wall, leaving a giant dent, and a giant crack to form on the wall) Lincoln: LANA!!! Luna: Stop, dudes!! (The sisters part away from Lana, apparently horrified at what they’ve done. Lincoln is shocked to see that his younger sister is once again, lying unconscious on the floor. Lincoln takes off Lana’s hat and sees a huge bruise on Lana’s head) Lincoln: (heartbroken and angry) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Lynn: (sadly) We just wanted the popsicle. Lucy: Because it’s so hot today. Lincoln: (upset) You want the popsicle? Here you go. (Lincoln takes the popsicle out, and drops it to the floor like a drummer would to his drumsticks) Hope you’re happy now. (Lincoln grabs Lana’s unconscious body, walks into the kitchen to grab an ice pack, and heads upstairs to his room, all while the sisters look on with regret. Sometime later, the eight sisters are sitting on the couch while looking at the popsicle sitting on the table) Lori: This is horrible. Leni: I can’t believe this heat made me turn against our little Linky. Lucy: You know, I don't think I want this popsicle anymore. The others: Me neither. Leni: You know, I think the best thing to do is to give the popsicle back to Lincoln. (The others nod their heads in agreement. In Lincoln’s room) Lincoln: (to the viewers) I don’t know why, but the heat can really drive my sisters crazy. The heat is responsible for my sisters doing this to Lana. (As Lincoln removes the ice pack off of Lana’s head, Lana’s arms and legs begin to twitch. Lincoln watches as Lana begins to regain consciousness) Lana: (dazed) Oh. (Lana rubs her head) Ow. Why does my head hurt? Lincoln: (pulling out a mirror) See for yourself. (Lana looks at her reflection and sees the bruise on her head) Lana: Oh my… What happened? Lincoln: The siblings attacked us because we had a popsicle. Lana: I don’t think it was their fault they did this. Lincoln: I think the heat drove them insane. (a knock is heard. Lincoln opens the door to see his sisters with faces of shame. Disgustedly) What are you guys doing here? Lori: We want to give you something? (Lori brings out the popsicle they were chasing after. Lincoln takes the popsicle back) Lincoln: Oh, girls. I can’t stay mad at you. But, how is this supposed to fix things? Lana now has a giant bruise on her forehead. Luna: Seeing how she got that bruise was mostly on our part. Luan: We thought we could help heal her. Lincoln: That’s really nice of you, girls. (The sisters enter the room, and they all surround the bed) Leni: Lana, we’re sorry we hurt you. I don’t know what got into us. Luna: It was the heat that drove us crazy. We were so desperate for something cold. Lana: It’s fine, girls. We know that whenever a heatwave occurs, we tend to lose our minds. Lori: Well, since your injuries are mostly our fault, we’ll help you recover. Lana: Thanks, guys. (Lincoln and the eight sisters hug Lana. Lincoln suddenly gets an idea) Lincoln: I think I know a way to cool the house down. Lynn: You do? Lincoln: Lana, where’s your pipe wrench? Lana: In the garage. (Lincoln heads downstairs, out of the house, and into the garage. He grabs Lana’s pipe wrench, approaches the air conditioner on the side of the house, and lightly bangs the air conditioner with the wrench. Within seconds, the air conditioner begins shaking like crazy. Within minutes, the entire living room has frozen over. The sisters begin to feel a breeze coming from downstairs. They look downstairs, and see the living room frozen over) Lori: Is the air conditioner on the fritz again? Lincoln: I guess so. Now we can beat the heat! (The sisters begin cheering at what Lincoln has done. They all dash into their rooms to put on their winter attire. After getting fully dressed, they all head downstairs and begin to play in their own winter wonderland. Lincoln helps Lana down the stairs) Lana: That was pretty smart of you, bro. Lincoln: Yep. I always have a plan ready. Lana: I guess you can finally eat that popsicle. Lincoln: Yep. (Lincoln and Lana see that the siblings are going to participate in a snowball fight) Lana: Oh, man. That looks like fun, but my head still hurts. (Lincoln suddenly pops a helmet onto Lana’s head) Lincoln: Does that work? Lana: You know, it does. Thanks, big bro. (As Lincoln and Lana hide behind one of the barriers of one of the teams, Lincoln tears the wrapper off the popsicle, and starts eating it, much to his joy. After 5 minutes of sucking down on the frozen treat, he joins in on the snowball fight, having fun) The End Did you know? *The inspiration for this story came from a piece of art I found on DeviantArt showing an exhausted Lana daydreaming about a popsicle. I loved the look of the image so much, I thought I could create a fanfiction based around it. You can see the art piece here. *This story has been in development for 28 whole days. I began writing this story on November 24, 2016. *This is, as of now, one of the stories I made that had a very long development time. *To me, this was one of the hardest stories I had to write, because I needed to carefully plan out how the story should go. *This is the first story I created where I gave credit to one of my friends. *When writing this story, I had to break my rule of not putting any tension between Lincoln and Leni, for their love for each other is too strong to put any rift between them. However, the way the story was going forced me to put Leni on the opposing side. *This is the first fanfiction I wrote to have a negative comment from one of the readers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud